1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for adaptive front lighting in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Adaptive Front Lighting (AFS) uses the steering angle and the vehicle speed as the core data to estimate the desired swivel angle of the headlamps. Accordingly, the system only reacts to the sensed instantaneous path of the vehicle. In some instances, however, the instantaneous vehicle path is not entirely indicative of road path in front of the vehicle. This may often be true just before the vehicle enters or exits a curve, during a changing radius of curvature curve, or an S-curve scenario. Often it may be advantageous for the headlamps' performance to illuminate the upcoming road (leading the way) when it varies from the current vehicle path. Therefore, lighting provided by conventional AFS systems would not be optimal in these scenarios.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved adaptive front lighting system for motor vehicles.